He's Sick
by andriaallen
Summary: Helen was sick before him. Now he is sick, so what does she do? Companion piece to 'She's Sick' or stand alone, your choice. Thanks to Arones for the quick Beta-ing


**A/N So, you have all by now established my compromised sinuses and crappy immune system. Such as life, I have written this to make me feel better (whilst high on NyQuil), companion piece to She's Sick or a stand alone, your choice. *grins* oh and this is for Muse of T- Ghost Pen Writer, she dared me to post it. **

He sneezed again. His head was pounding and he generally felt like crap. The sinus drainage was upsetting his stomach and all he wanted to do was sleep. "Bless you, Will." Helen Magnus said from her desk. She recognized the symptoms, she had been sick with the same thing only two days ago. It was partly his fault he was sick, he shouldn't have stayed in bed with her for those two days. She sighed, stood up and walked over to him resting a wrist on his forehead. "You have a mild fever." She stated; he grunted in response and coughed. Helen frowned; she needed to get his fever down.

"Magnus, how did you manage the pressure in your skull?" Will asked seriously, he wanted to know why his face hadn't exploded yet. She sat beside him and wrapped an arm around him effectively pulling him in close, rubbing his back.

"The vibrations of you talking sometimes help, usually when I have intense pressure I listen to instrumental music or sleep sitting up so that it will drain. The vibrations keep everything moving, even if my head hurts, the pressure is relieved and music can make you feel better as well as warm drinks like tea. A person can offer comfort as well, but you are going to bed, now. Rest is best." Helen said patting his back and helping him stand. He leaned heavily on her, her tall frame easily taking his weight. He rested his head on her shoulder as she guided him towards his room. She started humming a light tune, her voice soft, and Will found that the vibration really did help keep the pressure at bay.

They reached his bedroom door and she pushed it open turning on the light. They moved as a unit toward the bed where she lay him down, propped up on pillows so he could breathe properly. She removed his shoes and outer shirt before wriggling the covers out from under him and covering him up to his chin. She moved to the bathroom and located some sinus medicine and grabbed a glass of water before taking them to him. He took them and watched as she removed her heels and climbed on the bed beside him, getting under the covers as well. She tucked him into her side and placed a kiss on his temple as he rested his head on her chest. "Will you be able to stay Magnus?" he asked tiredly, he didn't want her to leave yet.

"I am staying until you get better Will, you did the same for me and it got you sick, so I am staying." She said seriously. She felt it was the least she could do for him. This was something she didn't mind at all, she liked cuddling with Will, even if was only going to happen when they were sick. Will sluggishly nodded into her chest and inhaled deeply.

"Will you sing something for me then, please?" he asked her. She was surprised, but he looked so sweet and innocent she couldn't resist. She rarely sang anymore, despite her training as a child. The most she had done in the past century was sing in the shower. She nodded though. She could do this for Will, even though he didn't like singing himself.

"What would you like to hear, I'm afraid I left the piano in the music room though so I can't play for you." She ended her sentence with a joke, trying to make him feel better. He chuckled a little and smiled.

"Is the piano on wheels?" he asked suddenly serious. Helen was taken aback, but she nodded anyway.

"Yes, would you like me to have it moved somewhere else?" she asked. She looked at Will as he contemplated his options. They could go to the music room (if she had one) and she could set him up there or it could be rolled here.

"I would like to hear you play here, if that is possible. I also want to see you play; I didn't know you had a piano or that you played." Will said. Helen smiled and nodded, moving the piano was going to be simple, it was literally just across the hall she just had to unlock the wheels and push it. It was a custom piano for a reason.

"I'll be back in two minutes, stay in bed." Helen ordered slipping out of the bed and walking out of the room leaving the door open. She went across the hall and unlocked the door with the key she always had on her and entered the ballroom. She loved this room; it was why it housed her instruments: the piano, a cello, and a harp. She had never wanted to play the violin. She picked up the bench and took it back to Will's room and set it by the bed, she then looked around the spacious room, the Baldwin grand would fit, and she would have hated to stoop to a keyboard. Smiling she left the room and went back. She unlocked the wheels on the Baldwin and was surprised at how easily it was moving, it hadn't been moved since Ashley and Henry had been small. She pushed it across the hall carefully, making sure it didn't veer of its course.

Will looked on in shock as he watched his friend and boss pulled the big piano through his bedroom door by herself, having assumed she was joking to make him feel better. She locked the wheels and put the bench where it belonged, in front of the piano. "What would you like to hear?" she smiled as he looked on in shock. Will thought for a moment before smiling. He wanted to challenge her.

"Do you know 'Memory' the opera song?" He asked. He was a little miffed when Helen smirked and nodded.

"I performed it at Julliard many years ago. Are you sure you want to hear it, it is a high song and it may make you head hurt more?" Helen said concerned, she didn't want to hurt his head even more with opera. He nodded.

"I figured it would be high but I would still like to hear it, please." He said settling down in his bed against the pillows. Helen smiled and sat at the piano, uncovering the ivory keys and running her fingers over them before starting. He listened intently to her voice, starting out soft and was surprised when she began making her voice stringer and stronger, making the sound beautiful. He fell asleep to her playing and singing, focusing on all the vibration from the music.

He was soon asleep and snoring. Helen continued to play and sing for a bit before closing the lid on the keys and climbing in beside him for the rest of the day. She would care for him, and as she fell asleep she felt him wrap his arms around her and hug her close.


End file.
